Secrets of Night
by ElspethTheForgotenOne
Summary: What happens when Hollyleaf doesn't die and comes back with her 4 kits, Flamekit-the oldest and best fighter, Fawnkit-the humble quiet one, Ravenkit-the amazing hunter, and Nightkit-the one that can turn invisible, learn how these outcast kits survive.


Prologue

**The World Begins**

All was dark with not a thing in the world, no sound, no light, nothing but

darkness. Then the only light in the world appeared in the sky, as 8 gleaming

balls, these were the 8 survivors of the destruction. They then fell to the

Earth, and became cats, the only life in this world, the world they were creating.

A pure black she cat with brown eyes stepped forward, "The time has come to

make anew." Her gentle mew was the first sound. "Are you sure Night?" a golden

tom asked. "Our world has been destroyed thunder, or hadn't you noticed!"

replied a wispy she-cat fiercely her blue eyes glinting. "But what if what

happened before repeats itself?" a fat white she cat with bright green eyes

questioned, "you know that might happen!" "But it won't." A sleek tom with crystal

blue eyes reassured, "we're safe." Added a dark gray she cat. "And how do you

know this, Shadow, River? Kitty may be right!" a blue-gray tom with white spots

yowled. "Sky, Sky, Sky, you always over react to much, but I agree, this is

dangerous ." a rugged tabby tom with clear black eyes mewed ominously. After a

few moments Night spoke again "so, is it decided?" all the cats looked at one

another then mewed "yes it is decided." "then let us begin." Night mewed "Thunder, and your choice is?" "yes, we will make anew." Night nodded softly and turned to the wispy brown she cat "Wind, your choice?" "We shall make anew." "Thank you, Wind." Night replied "Kitty, what do you say?" "We," Kitty started "Shall make anew, but I shall not create a clan but kittypets who will survive with Twolegs." All the cats gasped "Are you sure?" Thunder asked mewing all of their thoughts "Do you take me for a mousebrain? Of course I'm sure!" She replied fiercely "I respect her choice, let her do as she chooses." Night said letting no more comments interrupt this vital time in history. "River?" she asked the sleek tom, "Obviously." He replied calmly. "Shadow?" Night then asked the dark grey she cat "Do you have to ask?" shadow replied "Of course not shadow I wasn't thinking." Night then replied "Sky, you say?" she turned to the blue gray tom with white spots "You are all crazy! But I will make anew, and my clan will eventually separate from the rest of the clans and live by themselves!" He mewed to all of them speaking the first prophecy. "And last but not least, Rushing Waters, what do you say?" "I will make a tribe that will never be a clan, they will live in mountains far from clans and all cats but rouges and loners." Night nodded slowly then said softly "you will each have your own creations but I shall control your dead creations so the past does not repeat itself." "That is a powerful and dangerous job so you must not be distracted, you are forbidden to have kits while you hold this power." Thunder claimed and all the cats nodded. "That sounds reasonable enough" Night replied then slowly said "you can all go and create your creations, all business I believe has been discussed." "You are correct." River meowed softly before leaving the clearing, all the cats except for Night left after him to find a place for the creations. Night stared at the sky and stars appeared, "The new will come!" she yowled and the moon appeared full for this was the first gathering. Then looking straight into Dovepaw's eyes she whispered "the new will come." And Dovepaw stood and ran away from these cats away from this dream.

Chapter 1

**The First Sign**

Dovepaw woke startled, _it was just a dream_ but it seemed so real, she remembered the 8 cats Thunder, Wind, Kitty, River, Shadow, Sky, Rushing Waters, and most vividly she remembered Night overlord of death. _Did I just see the creation of the world?_ "That's impossible, these cats aren't real." She whispered out loud hoping no one would hear her.

"Dovepaw, border patrol!" came the angry voice of Lionblaze outside the apprentice den "Now!" Lionblaze was always grumpy these days because of the fight with Windclan, where he almost killed Heathertail. "I'm waiting!" Lionblaze mewed impatiently "Coming, coming, don't get a burr in your pelt!" she mewed back. She hurried out of her den and sat down in front of him "I was coming you hothead!" deciding to ignore her he mewed back "hear anything?"

"How can I over all of Heathertail's moaning?"

"I'm being serious, here!"

"Well I'm not, live with it!"

"Fine! You still have to do border patrol though."

_He is such a mousebrain!_ She thought angrily. She stomped over to where Sandstorm and Bumblestripe were waiting, "Let's go." She mewed impatiently. Sandstorm glanced at her wondering what was bothering her. Dovepaw pretended to be happy to get Sandstorm of her back, "Is everything okay?" Sandstorm asked not thrown off by her fake happiness. "Yeah, I'm fine" Dovepaw replied, walking in fake calm out the gorse tunnel. They ran to the shadowclan border then slowed and continued, marking the border as they went. Shadowclan was always picking a fight since they lost the Twoleg greenleaf clearing to Thunderclan; she knew they were waiting for just the right time before they avenged Russetfur. Stopping in her tracks she smelled a faint wisp of 9 cats padding gently along the Windclan border, _the Windclan border patrol will take care of it_ she thought but to her amazement suddenly she could no longer sense the cats, it was as if they had disappeared. The rest of the patrol was farther ahead and she raced to catch up, Sandstorm stared at her questioningly but Dovepaw ignored the stare and continued ahead, thinking about the dream she had had and wondering what it meant. On the way home she hurried ahead hoping Jayfeather was alone, because she had a feeling the lives of the three would change forever because of this dream.

Chapter 2

**The Sight**

Dovepaw snapped her eyes open, it was the seventh time she had had this dream and nothing more had happened, _Jayfeather said to keep having this dream and see what happens next but nothing happens!_ She thought angrily, _the dream just fades away; _the only good thing is that now she could pick out Night's gentle mew anywhere,_ Night isn't real!_ Dovepaw argued to herself. She got up washed herself then headed straight for the fresh kill pile, she sorted through then settled for a mouse. "Dovepaw, border patrol." Ivypaw bounded forward "Finish that mouse, then we can go." She mewed annoyed. Dovepaw gulped down the last of her mouse then got up and walked over to where Firestar, Lionblaze, Thornclaw, Ivypaw, and Blossomfall were waiting "Let's go!" Ivypaw mewed enthusiastically and they all started with Firestar in the lead to the Windclan border. _I wonder if those 9 cats are back_ Dovepaw wondered to herself as they ran. Just as they had reached a small clearing Dovepaw heard it, _it's the 9 cats again heading straight for this clearing!_ She thought, she leaned over and whispered in Lionblaze's ear "there are 9 cats coming from somewhere towards this clearing, I can't tell what clan they're in." Lionblaze's eyes turned sharply to her "which border are they coming from?" he asked questioningly, "they just appeared out of nowhere!" she said loudly. All eyes turned to Dovepaw, "Is there something you would like to share with us?" Firestar mewed. "T-t-there are 9 cats c-coming this w-way, I-I don't k-know what clan t-their from." She stuttered, shivering under the weight of the Firestar's gaze. "Are you sure?" Firestar asked, Dovepaw nodded, "Then climb a tree we will attack from above!" Firestar mewed. Then turning his eyes to Dovepaw he mewed "Dovepaw warn us when they are almost here." Dovepaw nodded then made her way up a tree. As soon as everyone was in a tree she heard it, "Settle down, they're almost here." She mewed and everyone settled waiting for the cats Dovepaw claimed were coming. But as the Thunderclan cats watched what they saw was not what they expected. "I thought they were going to be Shadowclan or windclan but these cats are just a band of rouges." Lionblaze hissed to Dovepaw. But Dovepaw was staring intently at these cats._ They are all so familiar somehow but I can't think of how_ _I recognize them, except for that one black she cat with green eyes who is expecting kits all these cats look like I have known them for a long time._ Dovepaw thought wondering where she had seen these cats before.

Chapter 3

**The Discovery**

"Stay in the tree Dovepaw, these cats look fierce." Lionblaze hissed to Dovepaw, "Oh, yeah right, we're out numbered and I am not missing this fight!" She replied her eyes still on the weird cats she seemed to recognize from somewhere. Lionblaze sighed "Dovepaw do me a favour and just stay in the tree.", "Fine, Fine, I'll stay in the tree." Dovepaw replied, but Lionblaze had already jumped into the battle. "mousebrain" she grumbled as she settled down to watch, wondering where they seemed familiar from. She watched as Lionblaze fought the dark grey she cat and the wispy thin brown she cat, she saw Firestar fighting the sleek tom. She saw Thornclaw bat aside the rugged tabby tom, Blossomfall was wrestling fiercely with the blue grey tom with white spots, and Ivypaw was fighting as hard as any of the warriors with the pure black she cat with brown eyes. Off to the side she spotted the powerful golden tom _why isn't he fighting_ she thought. Behind the golden cat sat two she cats a black she cat with green eyes who was expecting kits and a fat white kittypet._ Why are they traveling with a kittypet and a she cat about to have kits?_ She wondered to herself. Turning her eyes back to the battle she saw Thornclaw on the ground thrown down by the rugged tabby tom, Blossomfall was struggling to lift the blue grey tom with white spots of her back, Firestar was no match for the sleek tom, and even Lionblaze was being held down by the two she cats he was fighting, but on the ground beneath the leader of these strange cats Ivypaw struggled blood running down her side as she howled. Dovepaw heard a faint whisper come from Ivypaw's mouth "Dovepaw help me." She whispered before falling to the ground. Dovepaw knew she could not fight this strong black cat so she jumped from the tree onto the sleek tom holding down Firestar. Hissing through her teeth she said "Help Ivypaw now!" and saw Firestar get up shake himself then bound over to where Ivypaw was being held down. She fought with the sleek tom as Firestar rammed into the black she cat with brown eyes' side and she tumbled to the ground. Dovepaw raked her claws along the sleek tom's side but stopped halfway as she heard the black cat with brown eyes speak just 5 words to Firestar, "I will not harm you." She mewed softly to Firestar and Dovepaw knew this voice. "Ow" She mewed as the sleek tom batted her aside and she landed hard. _I know that voice_ she thought and got up and instantly knew who all but the black she cat expecting kits was. Dovepaw padded forward in between Firestar and the leader of these cats and mewed softly "Night, you have come." And Night nodded and padded over to Dovepaw. Pressing her muzzle to Dovepaw's ear fur she whispered, "I knew it was right to send the dreams to you."

Chapter 4

**Hollyleaf returns**

Night stepped back and flicked her tail; the other cats got off the Thunderclan cats and sat neatly behind her. "Do you know these cats, Dovepaw?" Firestar asked his neck fur still raised. "Yes-"Dovepaw started but Lionblaze interrupted her "Then why in Starclan's name did you send us into battle with them?" That's when the black she cat expecting kits spoke, "I remembered Jayfeather as the grumpy one not you, Lionblaze." All the cats gasped except Ivypaw and Dovepaw, _How come everyone seems to know her, I have never seen her before!_ Dovepaw thought. "H-h-Hollyleaf y-your alive!" Lionblaze stuttered while staring amazed at Hollyleaf._ Lionblaze told me she was dead! _Dovepaw thought amazed. Hollyleaf stepped forward and mewed quietly, "Of course I'm alive you stupid furball." Night stepped forward in front of Hollyleaf and mewed to Firestar, "We have come with a message for the Thunderclan medicine cat, when our part is done we shall leave peacefully." Firestar then turned to Dovepaw, "Can we trust them?" he asked. Dovepaw nodded then started to explain, "you see," she started, "these cats created this world out of nothingness, each cat created their own clan, Thunder created Thunderclan, Wind created Windclan, Shadow created Shadowclan, River created Riverclan, Kitty created kittypets, Sky created Skyclan though I don't know what that is, Rushing Waters created the Tribe of Rushing Water, and Night here she did not create cats but controls Starclan, and other dead cats." As Dovepaw finished all the cats stared in amazement at Thunder, their creator. Firestar mewed to Night "You are all welcome to the Thunderclan camp any time you want" Night nodded slowly then replied "Thank you for your generous offer, we should hurry it is very dangerous for me to be out of silverpelt for so long." Firestar nodded then they all started towards the camp moving quickly through the undergrowth.

Jayfeather sat up in his den he knew something important was about to happen, he listened but could not hear or smell anything out of the ordinary. He felt sleepy all of a sudden and knew Starclan was sending him a dream, he lay down and fell asleep almost instantly. He opened up his eyes to see a clearing but not the Starclan clearing, or the Dark Forest clearing. _Where am I? _he thought looking around but seeing no other cats. Suddenly a black she cat with brown eyes padded forward, "As the shadow of night appears and the secrets are told, you will find the message wrong and 4 not 3 hold the power of the stars."

Chapter 5

**The Truth**

Dovepaw ran next to Ivypaw, "How do you know so much about those cats?" Ivypaw hissed to Dovepaw, "I can't tell you, Ivypaw." Dovepaw replied sadly. Ivypaw narrowed her eyes then bounded in front of Dovepaw to run with Blossomfall. Dovepaw slowed down hurt that her own sister didn't trust her. Night padded next to Dovepaw, "Being different is what most cats want, but when they are different they hate it." Night mewed softly to Dovepaw, "But you are not alone." Dovepaw stared at Night and asked, "Is that true? I don't see anyone else who struggles under the weight of power, I don't see anyone else whose sister doesn't trust them, and how could you think I'm not alone." Night said "soon you will be happy and alone no longer." Then padded forward to walk with Hollyleaf. Dovepaw focused her hearing on Lionblaze only to find him muttering to himself. "Hollyleaf is dead, Hollyleaf is dead, Hollyleaf is dead," over and over again. Dovepaw spotted the camp and bounded ahead to walk next to Night again. As they walked into camp Dovepaw saw in the clearing Brambleclaw preparing patrols, Squirrelflight eating some fresh kill, Sandstorm was out being told to go on a hunting patrol with Bumblestripe and Cinderheart, it had started raining and most of the cats were inside their dens. As soon as Hollyleaf walked through the gorse tunnel Squirrelflight sat up and rushed to the warriors den to get Leafpool, and they both stared at Hollyleaf in amazement while whispering to each other. _Oh yeah, I forgot Leafpool was Hollyleaf's mother_ Dovepaw thought as Brambleclaw came forward, "Who are these cats, Firestar? And why is Hollyleaf with them?" Brambleclaw asked Firestar, "They are guests here, for as long as they like." Firestar responded with authority in his voice. Brambleclaw nodded once, then continued setting the patrols, "Squirrelflight, you and Leafpool can patrol the Shadowclan border with Sorreltail, since you don't seem to mind this rain much!" He mewed then turned to the fresh kill pile and chose a mouse. Firestar turned and said to Night, "Sorry about that. Why don't you have some fresh kill, Dovepaw and Ivypaw will make you some nests under the old bush over there." Night nodded and mewed to her companions, "That is fine; we thank you for your generosity." Firestar walked over to his den and disappeared inside. Lionblaze headed straight for the medicine cat den, _probably to tell Jayfeather that Hollyleaf has returned_ Dovepaw thought sorely. Ivypaw and Dovepaw headed out the gorse tunnel to look for moss to line the new cats' nest with. All the other cats headed to their dens to get out of the rain. Dovepaw listened closely to Jayfeather's and Lionblaze's conversation as she collected moss. Most of it was talk about Hollyleaf but then a couple of words caught her attention, "There are 4 cats not 3 who hold the power of the stars in their paws." Jayfeather was telling Lionblaze in a hushed whisper, but those words sent Dovepaw's mind reeling hoping that this was true.

Chapter 6

**The Kits**

Dovepaw stared towards the nursery as Hollyleaf yowled as she kitted, Jayfeather was in there and Lionblaze was pacing impatiently. Night and the others had been in the camp for half a moon now and planned to stay until Hollyleaf's kits were fit to travel.

Dovepaw personally didn't like Hollyleaf much, but she enjoyed the company of Night and of Shadow. They had been nice to her and didn't treat her like she was special, even though she is. Hollyleaf seemed stuck up to Dovepaw, though Leafpool and Squirrelflight seemed overjoyed to have Hollyleaf back in the clan.

Hollyleaf had been kitting since sun high and the first stars were already glittering in Silverpelt. Suddenly the yowling stopped and Jayfeather padded out slowly, Leafpool jumped up from where she was sitting just outside the nursery. Dovepaw came over and Jayfeather sighed long and slow,

"She kitted four she cats." Jayfeather mewed softly to Leafpool.

Leafpool smiled and rushed into the nursery to see the kits, Dovepaw followed slowly.

Daisy was watching Leafpool crouch over the kits from the far side of the nursery, purring loudly at the thought of these new kits. Dovepaw padded over to where Hollyleaf lay on her nest, four she cats suckled from Hollyleaf's belly. Hollyleaf watched her kits protectively, as if daring any cat to even try to harm them. Dovepaw nodded at Poppyfrost who was struggling to keep Cherrykit and Molekit in their nest._ It's about time those kits were apprenticed._ Dovepaw thought hoping she was a warrior before that and got to mentor one of them.

Turning back to Hollyleaf she asked, "What are their names going to be?" Hollyleaf looked at her first born, a bright ginger she cat who reminded Dovepaw of Firestar.

"This one will be Flamekit." Hollyleaf mewed, looking proudly at her first born daughter, turning to her next kit she mewed,

"This one will be Fawnkit." Hollyleaf mewed looking at a kit that was light brown with white spots on her back and bright amber eyes. Looking at the next kit, a black she cat with green eyes that reminded Dovepaw of Hollyleaf.

"How about Ravenkit for this one?" Dovepaw asked Hollyleaf. Hollyleaf nodded then looked at the runt of the litter, the one that seemed least likely to survive; she was a dark grey black tabby with clear bright blue eyes. Hollyleaf looked at this kit almost sadly, as if she knew this kit would die.

"This one will be Nightkit, in memory of Night." Hollyleaf mewed softly to Dovepaw, her eyes still on the young kit.

Dovepaw froze when Nightkit looked up at her; those blue eyes seemed to hold something, something powerful within them. Dovepaw shook her head and walked out of the nursery. Dovepaw padded over to the apprentice den still spooked by those eyes, but as she lay down it dawned on her, _Nightkit is the fourth cat who holds the power of the stars!_

Chapter 7

**Invisibility**

Nightkit opened her eyes to a bright morning, sunlight streamed through the overlaying branches above her head. Hollyleaf, her mother, was asleep and so were Flamekit, Fawnkit, and Ravenkit, her sisters.

Nightkit got up and looked around the nursery, there was a long furred cream she cat asleep in a different nest, and over in the nest next to Hollyleaf's was a tortoiseshell she cat with two kits sleeping next to her, these kits were bigger than Nightkit, almost as big as that she cat who was in here yesterday, the one who chose the name of her sister Ravenkit.

Nightkit walked out of the nursery only to see a gigantic clearing in front of her, ready to be explored. _Wow! It's so big! I can't wait to show Flamekit, Fawnkit and Ravenkit!_ Nightkit thought as she looked around the place that was her home. Nightkit focused on not being seen, focusing as hard as she could because she knew they would send her back to the nursery if she was caught. Turning around she saw that her body wasn't there! None of her was there! _This is creepy, but now nobody will see me._ Nightkit thought with a bit of enthusiasm. Nightkit walked smoothly forward to a bush which underneath Nightkit could hear eight sleeping cats. Nightkit peeked her head in and saw the eight cats, right inside the entrance was a black she cat. The she cat's head lifted and seemed to look at Nightkit as if she could see her, the strange cat nodded once to Nightkit and Nightkit found herself nodding back. The black she cat rose and walked outside and past Nightkit, Nightkit looked at the black cat and before the she cat could get away she followed and walked next to the strange cat.

"Who are you?" Nightkit found herself ask the black she cat.

"I am Night." The stranger said softly,

"And do not fear me I can see you but no others can."

"Thank you for not telling anyone I'm here." Nightkit replied, looking around at the other cats that were just waking up, and walking out of their dens.

"I think I'll go somewhere else now." Nightkit mewed keeping her voice low.

"Good idea." Night replied

"What's a good idea, Night?"

Nightkit spun around and looked at the cat that had spoken; it was a powerful golden tom who seemed to walk with power in every step. He also seemed to be able to see her,_ I thought I was invisible, how can these cats see me?_ Nightkit thought

"Ah, my kit you are talking to, Night?" he asked, and Night nodded._ This is my father!_ Nightkit thought amazed before hurrying of to somewhere else.

She ran into a den with brambles weaved into the walls. She saw a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes sitting there sorting herbs. She slowly moved forward her belly fur pressed against the ground, her paws stepping lightly against the ground. She watched mesmerised by the herbs, she knew right that instance that she wanted to be that cat, a medicine cat. The gray tabby tom turned and took one surprised look at Nightkit then mewed as if he couldn't believe his eyes,

"I can s-see you, Nightkit!"

Chapter 8

**Spottedleaf**

"Of course you can see me, because everybody seems to be able to! I'm supposed to be invisible, and yet even a blind cat can see me!" Nightkit mewed angrily.

"Wait a minute; you were supposed to be invisible?" Jayfeather said looking amazed.

"I am, but since I seem to be the only one who can't see me, I don't know."

"But I normally can't see any thing, how come I can see you?"

"Obviously blind cats can see invisible things, when normal cats can't! Jeez I thought you were only blind not mouse brained as well."

Jayfeather stood and walked back over to his herbs,

"You should get back to the nursery soon; they will start looking for you soon." Jayfeather said over his shoulder. Then as if on cue Hollyleaf rushed in,

"Have you seen Nightkit?" Hollyleaf asked

"I-"Jayfeather started then looked at Nightkit, who shook her head vigorously.

"I haven't seen her Hollyleaf, sorry." He mewed softly hanging his head,

"But if I see her I will send her straight to the nursery."

"Thank you." Hollyleaf mewed crestfallen. Nightkit hurried out of the medicine cat den and straight to the nursery.

Nightkit focused on being able to be seen, gave herself a quick wash, and hurried in the nursery, where her sisters stared wide eyed at her.

"Where were you?" Flamekit asked,

"We woke up and you were gone!" Fawnkit added,

"Mother was so worried!" Ravenkit finished.

"Sorry I went exploring, and I met a nice cat named Night, and our father whose name is Thunder, and I met Jayfeather the medicine cat." Nightkit mewed to her littermates excitedly.

Nightkit curled up in her nest, ready to catch up on lost sleep, she closed her eyes.

Nightkit woke up in a starlit forest, _Where am I?_ She wondered to herself, as she looked around.

"Greetings, Nightkit." A beautiful tortoiseshell she cat said, the stars in her fur glittering.

"Where am I?" Nightkit asked

"You my friend are in Starclan." The tortoiseshell she cat mewed.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Spottedleaf, and I have a message for you."

"Well what is it?"

"Your destiny is to become a great medicine cat."

Nightkit stared at Spottedleaf in amazement,

"I must go now." Spottedleaf mewed softly and as she faded away Nightkit heard the whispered words,

"Remember your destiny, Nightkit."

When Nightkit woke she looked around the nursery, at all the other kits sleeping peacefully. She headed to Jayfeather's den, just anticipating his surprise when she told him her destiny. To become a medicine cat.

Chapter 9

**Dovesong and Ivytail**

Nightkit was sitting next to her sisters as they sat beneath the highrock, Dovepaw had come to tell then just this morning that she was becoming a warrior. Nightkit had watched as her sisters imagined their own warrior ceremony, they didn't include Nightkit because they knew she didn't want to be a warrior, but a medicine cat instead. Dovepaw sat down beside them,

"I wonder what my warrior name will be." She mewed half to herself, her gaze drifting over Flamekit, Fawnkit, and Ravenkit, finally stopping at Nightkit, where it lingered for a while.

"Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl rang around the hollow as cats left their den, walking towards the highrock to sit at the base of the highrock.

"Dovepaw, today we shall honour your bravery and service to the clan, Lionblaze has Dovepaw learned all the skills she will need as a warrior?"

"She has." Lionblaze replied

"Then step forward Dovepaw."

Dovepaw seemed to tremble as she moved towards Firestar,

"Dovepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clanmates even risking your life to save them?" Firestar asked,

"I do." Dovepaw responded her voice soft next to Firestar's

"Then from this day forth your name will be Dovesong, we welcome you as a full warrior." Firestar lowered his head and Dovesong licked his shoulder.

Nightkit looked around at all the cats cheering Dovesong's new name, she noticed Ivypaw sitting glumly over at the edge of the clearing not calling Dovesong's name. Firestar followed her gaze and nodded softly to Nightkit,

"Ivypaw," Firestar's voice carried so even Ivypaw could hear it at the far edge of the clearing.

"Do not think I have forgotten you, we will honour today your strength and hunting skills by also giving you a warrior name." Ivypaw stood up and bounded across the clearing.

"Cinderheart has Ivypaw learned all the skills she will need to become a warrior?" Firestar continued,

"She has." Cinderheart replied

"Then step forward Ivypaw."

Ivypaw bounded over past her sister to where Firestar waited,

"Ivypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clanmates even risking your life to save them?" Firestar asked,

"I do." Ivypaw responded her voice strong.

"Then from this day forth your name will be Ivytail, we welcome you as a full warrior."

"Ivytail, Ivytail!" cats yowled her new name with Dovesong the loudest, cheering for her sister. _Will I cheer like that when my sisters become warriors?_ Nightkit wondered as she congratulated Dovesong and Ivytail, with enthusiasm.

Nightkit walked over to Jayfeather and mewed,

"It will be my turn soon to be an apprentice, right?" Jayfeather nodded and mewed,

"Of course it will be, Nightkit."

Chapter 10

**Foxes**

It had been only days since Dovesong and Ivytail became warriors and Cherrykit and Molekit couldn't wait until they were apprentices. Nightkit looked around her home to see Cherrykit and Molekit over by the wall of the hollow. Nightkit walked over to them, but before she got there they had vanished. Nightkit looked up to see them scrabbling up the wall.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Nightkit mewed just loud enough for them to hear.

"Just exploring." Cherrykit mewed back her tail waving. Nightkit nodded, and they disappeared over the edge. Nightkit looked around and making sure nobody was watching her and focused on invisibility.

Now invisible she climbed up after Cherrykit and Molekit. Looking around she didn't recognize her surroundings, but she quickly caught the scent of the two kits. Following as silently as she could she tracked the kits, and with growing realization she realized they were going towards the abandoned Twoleg nest. _But they can't go there! There might be foxes or badgers!_ Nightkit followed as fast as she could, determined to stop Cherrykit and Molekit from entering the nest. Suddenly she heard screaming and hurried into the nest, only to see two dog-foxes facing Cherrykit and Molekit as they cowered in fear.

"Quick this way!" Nightkit yowled to Cherrykit and Molekit, but they could barely hear her over the growling the dog-foxes made. Nightkit leaped forward and pushed Molekit back out the door and hurried after him, but in fear Cherrykit ran full speed farther into the nest!

"Cherrykit!" Molekit yowled after her, but the foxes were already giving chase. Nightkit looked around and hurried off towards the Shadowclan border. _There must be a border patrol nearby!_ Nightkit thought hopefully. As she burst out of the bushes she saw a full patrol just ahead of her.

"Help!" Nightkit yowled and the entire patrol turned, there was Dustpelt, Lionblaze, Dovesong, Spiderleg, Graystripe, and Berrynose.

"What are you doing out here, Nightkit?" Lionblaze asked angrily.

"I followed Cherrykit and Molekit out of camp, and I tracked them to the abandoned Twoleg nest, then theses foxes were there and they got Cherrykit!" Nightkit mewed as fast as she could,

"Let's go, now!" Berrynose yowled and hurried off towards the abandoned Twoleg nest.

_I forgot Berrynose was Cherrykit's father._ Nightkit thought as she ran at full speed towards the Twoleg nest. When she arrived she saw Molekit looking utterly defeated and she heard the foxes growling. The patrol rushed in and Nightkit heard the sound of fighting and whimpers from the foxes. Turning to Molekit she saw new light in his eyes as if he thought Cherrykit had hope now.

Nightkit turned to the entrance of the abandoned Twoleg nest as the foxes rushed out; Nightkit pushed herself and Molekit into the shadows so the foxes wouldn't see them. The patrol gave chase and Nightkit hurried into the nest to see Cherrykit herself. Looking at the ginger she cat Nightkit saw the little life left in Cherrykit, she had bite marks and claw marks dealt from the foxes all down her side and Nightkit knew she would soon lose too much blood.

Chapter 11

**Death**

"Quick, somebody get some cobwebs!" Nightkit mewed turning to the warriors. _Now what does Jayfeather use for pain?_ Nightkit thought bringing forth memories of what Jayfeather used for scratches. Lionblaze stepped forward with a huge wad of cobwebs and handed them to Nightkit. Gently pressing the cobwebs to the wounds Nightkit tried to stop the bleeding.

"Now I need some marigold, poppy seeds, and some thyme if you can find some." Nightkit mewed to the patrol, remembering the herbs used to stop infection, reduce pain and cure shock. As the warriors rushed off to find what she needed Nightkit continued to press the cobwebs against the wounds.

Soon Graystripe was by her side with a dried poppy head, shaking two seeds out she placed the seeds in front of Cherrykit. Placing the seeds in Cherrykit's mouth, Nightkit gently rubbed her throat to make Cherrykit swallow the seeds. _Please don't let her die!_ Nightkit sent a silent prayer to Starclan, hoping they heard her. Finally the bleeding stopped and Nightkit took the marigold from where Dovesong held it.

Chewing up the marigold she crushed poppy seeds into the mixture, creating a poultice for Cherrykit's wounds. Cherrykit looked small and helpless with the poultice plastering her fur to her small body. Nightkit took the thyme from where Dustpelt held it and gave some to Molekit where he laid mourning. Nightkit gave some thyme to Cherrykit, and once Cherrykit had feebly swallowed the herb Nightkit stepped back.

"I have done all I can." Nightkit mewed softly.

"Do not worry, Nightkit, you have done more than any of us warriors could have." Dovesong mewed softly in reply.

"I just hope it's enough." Berrynose added gruffly, lying down beside Molekit, as they watched Cherrykit. _I hope Cherrykit survives, she was ready to become an apprentice, and Molekit wouldn't want to become an apprentice alone._ Nightkit thought sadly.

After a while, as the sun was starting to recede, Cherrykit stopped her shallow breathing and her pain stricken eyes glazed over. Molekit closed his eyes, and buried his nose into her fur, licking the poultice off, and sharing tongues with her for the last time. Berrynose joined him, and slowly each cat of the patrol was mourning for the dead kit.

Berrynose lifted Cherrykit by the scruff and making sure she did not drag on the ground, he carried her to the camp. Molekit leaned on Nightkit's shoulder, exhausted and tired from his close miss with the same fate of his sister. Everyone was silent on the way home, mourning the loss of the young energetic kit. _Why did she have to die?_ Nightkit silently wailed to Starclan, waiting for the answer that would never come.

As they entered the camp, all the cats were searching for the lost kits. When Poppyfrost saw them she was overjoyed, until the limp body of Cherrykit caught her eye. Moving forward slowly Poppyfrost stared in disbelief at the lifeless body.

"How could this happen?" Poppyfrost asked mournfully her voice quiet.

"We tried to heal her, Nightkit knew all the herbs, but we could not save her." Berrynose mewed softly.

As they prepared Cherrykit for the vigil Nightkit looked at Night where she sat across the clearing. Night nodded slowly, and Nightkit sat down beside her.

"Cherrykit has a safe passage to Starclan." Night mewed, and Nightkit believed her.

Chapter 12

**Molepaw**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice rang around the clearing, bringing forth the cats from inside their dens. Nightkit looked at Molekit where he sat at the base of the Highledge, his fur gleaming from the vigorous washing his mother Poppyfrost had given him.

As soon as all the cats had gathered Firestar spoke again.

"Molekit, step forward," he mewed softly, and Molekit stepped forward to stand before Firestar.

"Molekit has reached six moons of age, and is ready to become an apprentice, from this day forth your name will be Molepaw, Blossomfall, you are ready for an apprentice, you will mentor Molepaw."

Molepaw rushed forward to touch noses with his mentor,

"Molepaw, Molepaw, Molepaw!" all the cats cheered and welcomed Molepaw by his new name. Nightkit and her sisters rushed forward to congratulate their former denmate.

"You're so lucky!" Flamekit mewed,

"I wish I was an apprentice!" Fawnkit added,

"Even though I'm going to be better than you?" Ravenkit questioned.

Flamekit leaped on Ravenkit, tackling her to the ground where they started a playfight. Fawnkit leaped on top of Flamekit and grabbing her by the scruff pulled her off of Ravenkit.

"Hey!" Flamekit mewed defiantly,

"I can't let you have all the fun!" Fawnkit replied.

Nightkit backed off slowly, not wanting to get into this fight. Turning around she decided to go see Night, who had become very close to Nightkit.

"Hello Night." Nightkit mewed as she approached.

"Hello Nightkit, what can I do for you?" Night replied her eyes on Molepaw as he walked towards the apprentice den.

"I'm just wondering if you'll cover for me while I sneak out, I haven't been in the forest since Cherrykit died."

"Fine, but I think you should be more considerate, they won't let you out because they don't want you dying too." Night mewed, her eyes still on Molepaw.

Nightkit rushed over to where nobody would see her and turned invisible, when she walked out of her hiding place she noticed Jayfeather staring at her. Nodding his head, Jayfeather turned away from Nightkit and she hurried out the gorse tunnel. Quickly turning visible Nightkit rushed away from the camp, glad to be away from the rules, and she felt free to be out here.

Running across the soft forest floor Nightkit loved the sound of prey in the shadows, the trees over her head, the wind rushing through her fur. Suddenly Nightkit stopped and opened her jaws, a new scent washed over her senses. A scent she had never smelled before. A tortoiseshell tom stepped forward, his fur dotted with ginger patches, moving forward he looked down at Nightkit.

"So I see the fourth has come." He mewed his voice seemed to hold great power and froze Nightkit to the spot.

Chapter 13

**Sol**

"Who are you?" Nightkit asked her voice shaking.

"I am Sol, the all powerful!" the tortoiseshell said loudly, as if he didn't care who heard him.

"I once took over Shadowclan, young kit, all cats should fear my name, for I will succeed where my brother failed!" he continued. _Okay, so this is a creep._ Nightkit thought as he continued on about how his brother was weak, and how his mother was a mouse brain.

"Who is your brother?" Nightkit mewed waiting for the right time to turn invisible and run away.

"You do not know him for my younger brother killed him long before you were born."

"Who is your younger brother?" She said hoping that while he answered she could slip away.

"Oh you know him by a different name, but he will always be Rusty to me." Sol said softly. Sol turned around and Nightkit instantly turned herself invisible, hoping Sol wasn't like Night and could see through her invisibility.

"Trying to run away?" Sol said his voice cold, and menacing. Nightkit froze as he looked at her,

"So, only those with power can resist power." Sol continued, looking straight at Nightkit.

Nightkit turned and ran,

"We have unfinished business!" Sol yowled after her but she didn't stop, she only wanted to get away from this creepy cat, who claimed he was all powerful.

Entering the camp she looked around but nobody had noticed that she was missing. Night looked at her as she walked to the nursery, but Nightkit didn't stop to talk to her. As she walked into her nest in the nursery her sisters stared at her, and Hollyleaf seemed surprised to see her.

"I thought the foxes had got you." Hollyleaf mewed,

"I didn't panic because I knew if the foxes had got you, then I didn't want to see your dead body, and I knew that if they hadn't gotten you then you would come back." Hollyleaf continued.

"Well I'm back now." Nightkit mewed,

"We were worried!" Flamekit mewed her voice shaky,

"We thought the foxes had gotten you like they did to Cherrykit!" she continued.

Nightkit curled up at Hollyleaf's belly, instantly warmed as Hollyleaf sniffed her.

"I smell a different cat's scent on you." Hollyleaf mewed sleepily. Nightkit froze, _did Hollyleaf know Sol?_ Nightkit wondered. As she was falling asleep she realized something about how Sol said his Brother was Rusty. _What does every cat say was Firestar's kittypet name, Rusty!_ Nightkit realized suddenly wide awake, she realized that Hollyleaf wasn't there.

Hollyleaf padded out of the nursery, hoping she didn't wake her kits, but she needed to speak with either Jayfeather or Lionblaze right away. _It would be easier to talk to Jayfeather._ Hollyleaf decided. Peeking her head inside the medicine cat den,

"Jayfeather." Hollyleaf hissed, and Jayfeather lifted his head.

"What do you want Hollyleaf?" Jayfeather asked grumpily.

"Jayfeather, its Nightkit…" Hollyleaf started.

"What about her?"

"It's just that she came back from exploring, and she had the scent of…"

"The scent of…" Jayfeather echoed.

"The scent of Sol." Hollyleaf mewed, and Jayfeather shuddered.

Chapter 14

**Unfinished business **

Nightkit woke to the sound of pawsteps outside the nursery, peeking her head out she saw the cat she hoped never to see again, Sol!

"We have unfinished business, you and I." Sol mewed but his words didn't make sense to Nightkit because she was still shocked to see him in the middle of the camp.

"Follow me." Sol mewed his voice soft and tempting her to follow him.

"No…" Nightkit tried to resist the urge to follow him,

"No?" Sol inquired,

"I mean….yes." Nightkit mewed reluctantly.

"Then come." Sol said as he started to walk away towards the wall of the camp. Nightkit followed her ears perked up for any movement that might make her want to turn invisible.

Moving slowly Nightkit followed Sol until she saw him disappear over the edge of the rock wall. _That's the way Cherrykit and Molepaw took when they went exploring! How does he know about it?_ Nightkit asked herself.

"Are you coming?" Sol's voice sounded over the edge and Nightkit followed slowly, not wanting to fall and hurt herself.

"Where are we going?" Nightkit asked as they started towards the Shadowclan border.

"Where I live, when near the clans." Sol replied slowly clearly not wanting to give too much away.

"This is the abandoned twoleg nest!" Nightkit exclaimed as they neared the home of Sol.

"True, what about it?" Sol replied as he walked in and settled on a nest he had made there.

"This is where Cherrykit died!" Nightkit mewed softly.

"Speaking of Cherrykit, the others will be looking for you." Sol mewed back.

Nightkit rushed out of the twoleg nest and rushed home through the forest, turning invisible on the way. Rushing into camp she noticed her sisters playing in the clearing and Hollyleaf watched them with careful eyes; Jayfeather was watching her as she moved through the camp. Rushing into some brambles she quickly turned visible and rushed out of the prickly bush.

Jayfeather flicked his tail, gesturing for her to come.

"Where were you?" Jayfeather demanded the second no cat could hear them.

"Exploring." Nightkit mewed back quickly.

"Have you met any cats out there?" Jayfeather's questions continued.

"No." Nightkit mewed back but she knew that Jayfeather didn't believe her.

"Don't go out again." Jayfeather turned and walked towards the medicine cat den.

Walking towards the nursery Nightkit noticed Hollyleaf's and Lionblaze's eyes on her. _They don't trust me._ Nightkit thought and she knew the reason why. _No more meetings with Sol._ Nightkit decided before curling up in her nest ready for a long sleep.

Chapter 15

**Apprentice**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting!" Firestar's voice echoed along the walls of the camp, leading cats out of their dens. Once all the cats were seated Firestar continued.

"The time has come to name 4 new apprentices, Leafpool; you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Flamepaw." Leafpool looked surprised but moved forward to touch noses with Flamepaw.

"Hazeltail you have always shown great courage, you will be mentor to Fawnpaw, I hope you pass on your skills to her." Hazeltail seemed more excited than Fawnpaw did as she walked forward to touch noses with her new apprentice.

"Dovesong, you have shown promise to be great, you will mentor Ravenpaw, I hope she learns your skills." Dovesong moved forward and touched noses with Ravenpaw.

Nightkit looked at her sisters who seemed so happy. _I follow a different path._ Nightkit thought.

"One more apprentice will be named today." Firestar continued softly, "Jayfeather, no clan could ask for a better medicine cat, I hope you will pass your skills on to Nightpaw as you apprentice." Nightpaw walked calmly and more dignified over to Jayfeather, touching noses she asked,

"You will explain why I can turn invisible, right?" Jayfeather nodded.

"Come," Jayfeather mewed

"I will tell you the truth of your invisibility." He continued as they walked through the gorse tunnel.

"So, you won't tell me some mouse brained lie?" Nightpaw asked

"Of course not." As they walked Nightpaw noticed the path that she took when walking with Sol.

"Are we going to the abandoned twoleg nest?" Nightpaw asked

"Yes." Jayfeather replied

They walked in silence, until they reached the twoleg nest,

"You didn't tell me Lionblaze and Dovesong were going to be here! They have nothing to do with my power!" Nightpaw hissed at Jayfeather.

"You haven't told her anything, have you?" Dovesong asked Jayfeather sadly,

"Told me what?" Nightpaw turned to Dovesong,  
"How did you hear what I said?" She continued

"Should I tell her?" Dovesong asked

"You might as well..." Jayfeather said before going off to sit next to Lionblaze.

"You, see..." Dovesong started as she told the story of the three.

Chapter 16

**Returning Enemies**

Nightpaw listened intently as Dovesong wove a tale to her of powers, and a prophecy. _This doesn't make any sense!_ Nightpaw thought annoyed, _I know I can turn invisible, but this sounds like a stupid nursery tale! _She thought as Dovesong finished with a sentence that sent chills down her spine,

"And now the four have come, to do whatever in Starclan's name we were meant to do." Dovesong finished.

Nightpaw looked at her mentor with amazement in her eyes,

"So, I'm all powerful, yet nobody knows?" she asked Jayfeather with a glint in her eyes.

"Pretty much, Firestar knows that there are four instead of three now, but he doesn't know that you are the fourth." Jayfeather replied.

"Telling the fourth one?" A cold but powerful voice asked, and Nightpaw saw a pair of yellow eyes glinting from the bushes. A huge tortoiseshell and white cat stepped out of the bushes.

"Sol!" Nightpaw hissed as she stared at the large tom.

"So you do know Sol!" Lionblaze said to Nightpaw,

"I didn't think Hollyleaf was thinking straight when she said you had his scent!" Lionblaze continued.

"Yes, she knows me, and we have unfinished business." Sol said calmly to the Thunderclan cats.

"Okay, someone fill me in, who is that?" Dovesong asked, clearly confused. Nightpaw hissed at Sol,

"I hoped never to see you again!" she mewed angrily

"Now, is that any way to treat me, I told you important stuff, information that could help you a lot." Sol replied calmly.

"You can't help me!" Nightpaw hissed in reply.

"You're crazy!" She continued.

"Why do you even show your face here anymore?" Lionblaze asked fiercely, his claws digging into the soft forest floor.

"What did you hope to accomplish here? You aren't welcome here!" Jayfeather asked, his eyes burning.

"Okay, now I'm _really_ confused!" Dovesong mewed, looking around at the bristling cats around her.

"I have come only to help!" Sol said, still strangely calm.

"But you will never help or harm again!" Nightpaw mewed loudly.

Nightpaw leaped onto Sol's back. She clawed off tufts of fur; her claws left deep scratches that bled rivers of blood. Sol collapsed under her weight, Lionblaze and Dovesong stared in amazement at Nightpaw as she flipped Sol over and left deep claw marks in his belly. Sol twisted around and threw Nightpaw off.

Sol held Nightpaw down,

"You tried to kill me!" Sol yowled,

"Hypocrite! You are trying to kill me right now!" Nightpaw hissed back. Sol dug his claws into Nightpaw's nursery soft fur. Nightpaw screeched, trying unsuccessfully to escape his grip. Lionblaze leaped forward, pushing Sol off of Nightpaw.

"The difference is that you are the one who will die, Sol!" Jayfeather spat at Sol. Lionblaze held Sol down and with one blow to the neck silenced him forever.

Nightpaw got up, clumps of her fur were missing and she had blood trickling down her side.

"He will never harm another cat in his life." Nightpaw mewed and she sounded so convincing that even Ivytail, who was hiding in the bushes believed her.

Chapter 17

**Knowledge**

Dovesong scented the air,

"What's that?" she asked, her voice filled with worry that someone had over heard her tell Nightpaw the prophecy. Jayfeather sniffed the air,

"Smells like Shadowclan." He mewed. Lionblaze walked over to the bush where Ivytail was hiding,

"Or a cat that rolled in their scent markers." Nightpaw suggested.

"I'll turn invisible and see who it is." Nightpaw hissed so softly that only Dovesong heard her. Dovesong nodded and Nightpaw turned invisible.

Quickly she stalked up to the gorse bush. Ivytail moved back a little, she didn't make any noise. Nightpaw squeezed under the bush, she saw Ivytail and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Nightpaw hissed.

"Finding out why Dovesong is so important." Ivytail hissed back. Nightpaw backed out of the bush and ran to Dovesong's side.

"Ivytail." Nightpaw hissed to Dovesong. Dovesong ran forward and grabbed Ivytail by the scruff and pulled her out of the bush before Ivytail could run away.

"What are you doing her?" Dovesong asked her voice slow and filled with anger.

"None of you business!" Ivytail growled back. Jayfeather stepped forward.

"Then will you tell us how much you heard?" he asked, his eyes sparked with anger.

"Enough." Ivytail answered,

"And Dovesong, I will tell you more about that dream from Starclan, because I kept my promise to tell you if I found out your secret." Ivytail continued,

"I am going to be the best warrior there is because I have 2 mentors, even now! Their names are Hawkfrost, and Tigerstar, with their help I will rule over all the cats! Beware!" Ivytail finished before tugging away from Dovesong and running off into the forest.

Lionblaze stared dumbstruck when Ivytail mentioned Tigerstar. _Why is the name Tigerstar so scary to Lionblaze?_ Nightpaw wondered to herself.

"At least we know who is being trained by Tigerstar now, on the bright side." Jayfeather said enthusiastically.

"Why is Ivytail being trained by Hawkfrost and Tigerstar so terrifying?" Nightpaw asked her mind full of questions.

"They are evil." Jayfeather said to her.

"Now, they are both in shock, what herb is for shock?" Jayfeather asked, clearly not bothered by the fact that Lionblaze and Dovesong seemed frozen in time.

"Thyme." Nightpaw mewed before rushing off to collect some. She found some and rushed back to Jayfeather's side.

"Here." She mewed, and passed it to Jayfeather.

"Thanks." He replied. He shook Lionblaze,

"Wake up!" he mewed and Lionblaze seemed to recover, slightly.

"Here." Jayfeather shoved the herbs to Lionblaze,

"Make your former apprentice get back to reality." Jayfeather mewed sternly.

Dovesong woke up and ate the herbs.

"Ivytail, why her?" Dovesong muttered under her breath. Nightpaw walked over to her and placed her tail over Dovesong's shoulder.

Chapter 18

**Message**

_Where is she going?_ Flamepaw thought, as she watched Nightpaw leaving with Jayfeather. She watched as Ivytail snuck out after them. _Why is Ivytail following them?_ She wondered before turning to her mentor.

"What are we doing today?" Flamepaw asked Leafpool, her voice filled with scorn for the former medicine cat, _why do I get the stupid mentor?_

"We're going to change the bedding for the elders." Leafpool replied curtly. _Oh, this will be fun._ Flamepaw thought sarcastically before they set out into the forest to collect moss.

They reached the border stream for Windclan. Flamepaw saw tons of soft rich moss growing at the roots of the trees growing on the bank of the stream.

"Here is one of the best places to collect moss." Leafpool mewed. _At least I got to run across some of our territory._ Flamepaw thought scornfully before she leaned down with extended claws and tore some moss from the roots. Clumps of dirt and roots clung to the moss; Flamepaw shook her paw and tried to get the dirt and roots off.

"No, no, no. You have to extend your claws more, and hook them under the moss so that only the moss comes. Like this." Leafpool hooked her claws under the moss and tore a clean, soft looking piece of moss off the tree.

"See? Nothing to it." Leafpool mewed. Flamepaw tried again, her piece this time had less dirt and roots, but was still ragged.

When they had collected enough moss they went back to the camp. When they arrived Leafpool led Flamepaw to the honey suckle bush that the elders den was under.

"First we clean out all the old bedding." Leafpool mewed when they had entered and placed down their moss. _I bet Fawnpaw and Ravenpaw had more fun on their first day._ Flamepaw thought sadly as they rolled up the old bedding and spread out the new moss. Flamepaw rolled the old moss into a ball and carried it out into the forest.

When Flamepaw came back he walked tiredly over to the fresh kill pile and ate a nice plump vole. Fawnpaw and Ravenpaw walked over and shared the vole with him.

"What did you do today?" Fawnpaw asked gently.

"I collected moss for the elders bedding." Flamepaw grumbled in reply.

"Oh. Well I went on a border patrol; I never knew that we had so much territory!" Ravenpaw mewed.

"And I learned how to hunt!" Fawnpaw said excitedly.

"Don't rub it in, Fawnpaw, Ravenpaw." Their mother's mew startled Flamepaw and her sisters.

"We won't, sorry." Fawnpaw and Ravenpaw chorused in union.

"I want to ask you something, something important." Hollyleaf continued.

"What is it?" Flamepaw asked.

"I am leaving the clan, I wanted to know whether you will come with me or not."

Flamepaw looked at her sisters and she saw that they all looked as shocked as she felt.

Chapter 19

**Decision**

"You can't be serious!" Fawnpaw mewed astonished.

"Yeah! This is our home!" Ravenpaw added. Fawnpaw saw Flamepaw's eyes turn to the gorse tunnel leading into the camp; Nightpaw was walking into the camp. Nightpaw bounded over to her sisters and their mother.

"What's wrong?" Nightpaw asked, her sisters.

"I am leaving, I wish for you four to come with me." Hollyleaf explained.

"Well I for one am not leaving! The clan needs us!" Flamepaw mewed.

"I can't leave, I need to be here!" Nightpaw added softly.

"If one of us stays then we all stay!" Fawnpaw decided.

"Fine, but I will go no matter what; I believe you will be in good paws for the rest of your life. I am going at moonhigh; I will give you until then to change your minds." Hollyleaf mewed before walking over to Night and the others who came with her to the clan.

"Do you think we made the right choice?" Ravenpaw wondered out loud.

"Of course!" Fawnpaw mewed, sounding fiercer than her usual quiet self.

"We can't leave; the clan needs all of us." Nightpaw added.

"I think we were a little too hard on her, we could live our own lives, with only each other by our sides, and it would be more of an adventure." Flamepaw mewed.

"I agree." Ravenpaw added, "I think it would be better."

"What about how we would stay together?" Fawnpaw asked.

"You said that, we didn't, you can stay with Nightpaw, and we're going to tell mother that we are going with her." Flamepaw mewed, and Ravenpaw nodded in agreement.

"Fine!" Fawnpaw mewed.

Nightpaw walked away from her sisters bickering, _why is everything so impossible to understand?_ She wondered as she walked to her new den.

"Hi Nightpaw." Jayfeather mewed as she entered the den.

"Hi Jayfeather." Nightpaw mewed glumly.

"You sound troubled, what's wrong?"

"Hollyleaf is leaving, she asked me and my sisters to come with her." Nightpaw admitted

"Are you going?" Jayfeather mewed, sounding calm but Nightpaw could feel the surprise coming off of him in waves.

"No, but Flamepaw and Ravenpaw want to." Nightpaw mewed, Jayfeather visibly relaxed.

"Tough decision, but I'm glad you aren't going."

"I am too." Nightpaw mewed before she lay down in her nest.

"Wake me at moonhigh; I want to see them off." Nightpaw mewed softly before she fell asleep.

"Wake up." Jayfeather's mew startled Nightpaw. Nightpaw got up and walked out of her den. She saw Hollyleaf, Ravenpaw, Flamepaw, Night, Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, Sky, and Rushing Waters getting ready to leave. Nightpaw rushed to her sisters and they were about to leave the camp.

"Bye. I'll miss you." Nightpaw mewed softly.

"We'll miss you too." Ravenpaw mewed in reply. The journeying cats left through the gorse tunnel and left the camp, forever.

Chapter 20

**The Start of the Journey**

The harsh wind blew strongly, almost blowing Ravenpaw off her feet.

"How much longer?" She asked her voice hard to hear over the roaring wind. She felt Flamepaw shivering beside her, her sister's breath making white clouds in the cold air.

"We'll keep going until we find shelter!" Hollyleaf yowled over the wind.

"This isn't probably the best time to travel; it's almost Leaf-bare!" Ravenpaw hissed to her sister.

"Could we stop there?" Flamepaw asked when they had reached a small dip in the ground that blocked some of the harsh wind.

"Sure, best place there is on this moor." Hollyleaf mewed in reply, her voice hollow from thirst.

The 10 journeying cats bundled down into the shallow dip in the earth and slept through the night, hoping that the wind would stop by morning.

Ravenpaw woke to see all the cats around her still asleep. She looked around and jumped when she saw a scary old gray cat with shaggy teeth and yellow eyes looking down on all of the journeying cats.

"W-w-who are you?" Ravenpaw asked, clearly scared of this cat. The cat twitched her whiskers and smiled.

"I have come to help you, but clearly answers are not wanted now, I will return some other time." She mewed.

_That was one weird dream_ Ravenpaw thought as she woke up. Flamepaw stirred beside her.

"Good morning." Flamepaw meowed, her eyes half closed and her tail still curled over her nose.

"Time to get up, Flamepaw." Hollyleaf mewed quietly in Flamepaw's ear.

"Will we find somewhere more comfortable to sleep tomorrow night, my back aches." Flamepaw mewed. Hollyleaf sniffed Flamepaw's back.

"Stay here, hunt if you want, but Flamepaw you stay here."

"Fine." Flamepaw grumbled. Ravenpaw padded up to her sister.

"I'll catch us a nice rabbit." She mewed before rushing across the moor, her ears pricked up to catch the tiniest sound of movement.

"Here, this'll make your back feel better." Hollyleaf mewed as she returned with a bundle of herbs in her jaws. Hollyleaf chewed up the elder leaves that she had managed to find and spread them over Flamepaw's spine.

"That does feel better, thanks." Flamepaw purred.

"Well then let's go." The 10 cats set out once more, heading for the harsh unknown.

As Ravenpaw walked she felt a warm pelt brush hers. She looked next to her and saw the scary cat from her dream. _I'll find out more about her tonight_ Ravenpaw decided, afraid that the cat would go away again and Ravenpaw was grateful for the warmth of this strange cat's warm pelt.

Chapter 21

**Moonpool**

Nightpaw looked up at the moon. _It's the half-moon tonight_. She thought happily. _Tonight I speak with Starclan_.

"Time to go, Nightpaw." Jayfeather's mew came from behind Nightpaw.

"Okay." Nightpaw replied.

Nightpaw and Jayfeather trekked through Thunderclan territory, the cold leaf-fall wind blowing in their faces.

"Hello, Littlecloud, Flametail." Jayfeather dipped his head to the two Shadowclan medicine cats.

"How is the prey running in Thunderclan?" Littlecloud asked his voice frail and elderly.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Jayfeather replied curtly.

"And who is this?" Flametail asked, gesturing with his tail to Nightpaw.

"My apprentice, Nightpaw. Tonight I will introduce her to Starclan."

"Hello." Nightpaw mewed a little hesitant to be talking with Shadowclan cats.

"We should get going, we're wasting moonlight." Jayfeather mewed.

Nightpaw walked beside Flametail as they trekked towards Windclan territory.

"How are you enjoying being a medicine cat so far?" Flametail asked as they walked.

"I never knew there was so much to learn!" Nightpaw admitted.

"It's always hard at first, but you'll soon get the hang of it." Flametail mewed in reply. Nightpaw watched as Thunderclan territory quickly turned into open moorland. A single cat was racing faster than any cat Nightpaw had ever seen across the moor.

"How goes it in Windclan, Kestrelflight?" Littlecloud asked the Windclan medicine cat when he reached them.

"Not bad, though we almost lost one of our elders from white cough a few days ago." Kestrelflight replied before they set off again.

"You finally have an apprentice, Jayfeather! We never thought you would take one on!" Kestrelflight mewed jokingly to Jayfeather.

"Well she is a handful most of the time." Jayfeather replied with a small twitch of his whiskers.

"Hey! Wait for us!" A voice sounded from farther down Windclan territory. Two she cats raced towards the journeying medicine cats. It was Mothwing and Willowshine.

"Hi." Mothwing mewed out of breath by the time she had reached them. The medicine cats set out once more.

They had reached a rocky steep path that seemed hard to climb.

"Watch where I place my paws." Willowshine mewed to Nightpaw. Nightpaw watched as Willowshine made her way up the slope, and tried to copy her when she went up.

"This is the Moonpool Nightpaw." Jayfeather mewed when they had reached the top. Nightpaw saw a huge round pool that glimmered and reflected the stars. Jayfeather stepped forward.

"Nightpaw is it your wish to enter into the mystery of Starclan as a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

"It is." Nightpaw replied.

"Then come forward." Nightpaw stepped forward so that she was standing right in front of the Moonpool.

"Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your insight so that she may understand your ways and heal her clan in accordance with your will." Jayfeather spoke the words that had been said every time an apprentice was made a medicine cat. Nightpaw lay down beside the Moonpool and lapped up a couple drops of the water. She drifted into a deep sleep.

Chapter 22

**Dream of Fate**

Nightpaw woke up in the forest that she had met Spottedleaf in when she was just a kit.

"Spottedleaf?" Nightpaw called out when she saw no cat. Suddenly a scary gray she cat stepped out of the shadows, she had long teeth and a broad flattened face.

"Who are you?" Nightpaw asked scared.

"Your sister said the same thing, but I am Yellowfang." The strange cat replied.

"What do you mean my sister? When did you speak with Fawnpaw?"

"Not Fawnpaw, but Ravenpaw." Yellowfang dipped her head. Nightpaw nodded, she knew that Starclan would keep in touch with her sisters that left.

"Do you have a message for me?" Nightpaw asked, suddenly aware that she was talking to a Starclan warrior.

"Yes, indeed I do." Yellowfang replied gruffly.

"Well?"

"You must bring back your lost family; you will not succeed without them!" Yellowfang mewed in an ominous voice.

"What? How is it my responsibility to bring back Flamepaw and Ravenpaw?"

"You must, that I tell you." Yellowfang said as she slowly faded away.

Nightpaw woke up with a startled gasp. All the other medicine cats were still asleep; Mothwing's was a deeper sleep than the rest of them. _I must go._ Nightpaw decided. She stood up, careful not to wake up any of the other sleeping medicine cats and raced away from the Moonpool. If any cat had paid attention they would have noticed she wasn't returning home.

Nightpaw raced as fast as she could over the moor land. She quickly turned invisible and raced even faster. Nightpaw knew that her sisters were heading north so she turned that way.

Nightpaw was almost at the edge of the moor land when she froze. A huge tabby tom with scars all over his fur was suddenly in front of her. He seemed dead but his pelt did not shimmer with stars like the rest of Starclan cats' pelts do.

"Who are you?" Nightpaw asked.

"Someone who will help you." The strange tom answered.

"You mean to find my sisters?"

"Yes." The tom grinned.

"Great! Do you know where they are right now?"

"Yes, follow me." Nightpaw and the strange tom walked, they went over hills and hunted in meadows until after 3 days of travel, the tom stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Nightpaw asked gently.

"Because I can stay with you no longer, I will enter your dreams and there we will talk." The tom answered.

"Why?"

"Because you are lost now, and your clan will never find you now, and the prophecy will never be fulfilled."

"What?" The strange tom smiled as he faded away, his eyes glinting with triumph.

Nightpaw looked around. _Where am I? How do I get home?_

The End


End file.
